


East High Outsiders

by seriestrash



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), hsmtmts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: An unlikely friendship sparks after an argument at the homecoming dance. Neither teen could have imagined the bond that would form after that night.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Homecoming

If you had asked Ricky or Gina how their homecoming night would end, neither of them would have said with an awkward car ride home together. 

The tension began inside the dance when Ricky called Gina out with few kind words to say. After Ricky’s ‘apology’ Gina seizes the opportunity to secure herself a ride home. 

Out in the parking lot, Ricky leads Gina to the car and he follows the ‘wonderstudy’ round to the passenger side and tries to open the door for her. Gina responds by rolling her eyes with a quiet scoff and a sarcastic, "cute car." 

“Thanks, it's my mom’s…” Ricky awkwardly replies. 

“Looks like a pumpkin.” Gina says as she closes the door on him. Ricky frowns to himself before getting in the car. 

“So, where to?” Ricky asks once he’s buckled in. 

“753 Baker St.” Gina answers, “I can put it in maps?”

“No need. I know where that is.” Ricky smiles as he turns on the ignition, “I’ve been stuck in this town my whole life, you get to now your way around.”

“Lucky you.” Gina says sarcastically although subconsciously she actually meant it and points her gaze out the window. 

Silence becomes the two as Ricky exits the school parking lot. “I can put some music on?” Ricky suggests. 

“If you want.” Gina mumbles. 

Ricky turns the car radio on quietly and attempts to make small talk as they drive. “So, how are you liking East High?”

“It’s fine.” Gina’s gaze stays pointed out the window as she shrugs lightly in place.

Ricky nods as Gina didn’t leave much room to continue the conversation and another awkward lull passes. “Are you still upset about what I said at the dance?” Ricky finally builds up the courage to ask.

“No. You apologised and you’re driving me home, we’re even.” Gina brushes it off nonchalantly. 

Ricky pulls up to a stop sign and waits even though the roads were practically a ghost town. 

“I’m sorry.” Ricky says almost solemnly. “For what I said at the dance.” 

“Have you taken one too many skateboards to the head?” Gina jokes, “We’ve quite literally just gone over this - You have apologised, we’re good.” 

“I meant what I said.” Ricky continues, his tone soft and almost vulnerable. 

Gina finally peels her gaze from out the window and turns to look at Ricky, her brows furrowed, almost ready to fire up again. 

“Not about the being too ambitious for your own good!” Ricky scrambles quickly, “About thinking you’re classy.” 

Gina meant to scoff but it comes out as more of a nervous laugh.

“I’m being serious.” Ricky insists and Gina rolls her eyes so Ricky continues, “You’re smart, like super talented,” Ricky wears a charming smile, “And you walk around so-“

“Ambitious?” Gina coaxes her head in a challenging way. “Or maybe a better word is unbearable?” 

“-Confident.” Ricky frowns and he fears his heat of the moment remark towards Gina had put out some of her fire. “Gina, I’m really-“

Gina could see where this was going so she cuts in, “-I can see you’re a nice guy, Ricky and if I don’t make you feel better about ‘hurting my feelings’,” Gina uses air quotes, “This pouty skater boy vibe is going to drag on.”

“So you admit I hurt your feelings?” Ricky highlights with a raised brow and Gina laughs. 

“No, Ricky you didn’t.” Gina holds Ricky’s stare so she gets through to him, “I know what people say about me and I honestly don’t care.” Gina states, “I move around a lot, I don’t exactly have time for friends. Acting the way I do is just… easier.” 

Hearing this from Gina in such a casual way was truly upsetting for Ricky. “So you purposely try to not make friends?” Ricky tries to clarify. 

“Bingo.” Gina laughs. 

“Gina that’s so… sad.” Ricky frowns. 

“No, what’s sad is that we’ve been sitting at this stop light for like ever.” Gina’s chuckles continue but Ricky’s frown only deepens. “

“I’m being serious.” 

“So am I.” Gina shakes her head in bewilderment that she was even having this conversation right now. “You don’t need to feel sorry for me. It’s honestly easier to not have people to say goodbye to when I inevitably leave again.” 

“Isn’t that lonely?” Ricky asks. 

“Isn’t this an incredibly personal conversation to be having with practically a stranger?” Gina asks as the conversation was starting to get heavy and this upset her. 

“I’m sorry.” Ricky says genuinely as he drops the subject. 

“It’s okay.” Gina softens and to try and lighten the mood she adds, “If I’m ever in a place long enough to know my way around the way you do I promise I’ll make friends.” 

“When was the last time that happened?” Ricky questions. 

“There’s always college.” Gina shrugs one shoulder slightly. Gina genuinely was more comfortable keeping people at a distance as she'd learnt from her many goodbyes in the past that she was better off having no one to miss, but Ricky poking the way he was upsets her.

“Head north down Baker Street, take a left onto Hartley Ave then right on Elm street, right on Castle lane and left onto Birch Road.” Ricky says and Gina stares at him with a perplexed expression. 

“What are you on about?” Gina questions. 

“I’m giving you directions from your street to mine.” Ricky smiles. 

“Okay?” Gina’s confused expression remains. 

“Since you kinda now know your way around that means we can be friends.” Ricky smirks. 

“If I say we’re friends will you finally leave this stop sign?” Gina teases. 

“You got somewhere to be?” Ricky challenges. 

“No, I’m just worried you’ll turn into a pumpkin like your car if we don’t make it back before midnight.” Gina jokes even though it was only 10.

“Very funny.” Ricky rolls his eyes with an amused smile. “Friends?” 

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Gina asks genuinely curious. 

“Us outsiders have to stick together, right?” Ricky smiles softly. 

“Fine. Friends.” Gina admits defeat and she was failing to hide her smile. 

Ricky finally moves past the stop sign and continues towards Gina’s house. Ricky’s excitement peaks when a new song comes on the radio. 

“This song used to get stuck in my head all the time,” Ricky shares, “Nini and Courtney would listen to it constantly.” 

“My mom and I used to listen to it a bunch too.” Gina admits. 

Ricky turns the volume up and starts to sing along to ‘Born to Be Brave’ all the while trying to get Gina to join in. 

“You know you want to.” Ricky says with a smirk. 

Gina fights him on it but ultimately is belting the lyrics out by the chorus. 

The song fades out and the two teens are in a fit of laughter as they pull up out front of Gina’s. They take a moment to catch their breath in the driveway.

“So this is where I live. Ta da,” Gina says growing sheepish after their laughter fades out. “Let me guess, you pictured a wrought iron gate and a bunch of gargoyles?” She jokes.

“Kinda” Ricky chuckles along with her, “Nah, you’re not that scary. Uh, I kinda owe you a thank you, actually.” 

“For what?” Gina questions. 

“You’re the reason I stayed with the show,” A nervous laugh escapes Ricky, “That night at the skate park?”

Gina remains silent, a wave of guilt hits her as that skatepark chat was a manipulation to help her achieve her own selfish goals.

“You set me straight, and um...” Ricky continues, “It’s been a big deal for me. The Troy thing.” 

“Well it suits you.” Gina says soft and genuinely. 

“Hmm. I still don’t know all the theatre terms.” Ricky scrunches his face and Gina giggles softly. “I don’t know,” Ricky adds, “It’s just nice to have somewhere to go after school everyday, you know?” 

“I know,” She pauses and looks to Ricky, “Believe me.”

The two share an understanding look, neither of them knew what was going on at home for the other person but without having to say anything it was like they got it.

The two continue to look at each other for another quiet moment before Gina finally speaks up, “I should probably get going.” 

Ricky halts her, “Oh hey, before you head inside, what was that big-blow up all about with you and your date?” 

“I already forgot about it,” Gina scoffs lightly, “And I don’t do dates by the way, it’s hard enough making friends.” She looks at him knowingly. “Try moving 5 schools in 7 years.”

“How’s that working out for you?” Ricky pricks up a brow.

Gina stares at him blankly, not sure how to answer. Ricky was again poking at her reluctancy to make friends and it was leaving the girl feeling too vulnerable. Luckily Gina doesn’t have to find the words to say as the front porch light flickers. 

“I should probably…” Gina looks between the lights and Ricky.

“Yeah.” Ricky agrees with a single nod. Gina reaches for her door but hesitates for a moment before turning around.

“You know, I meant what I said - at the skatepark - about you having your own style. I don’t even think I knew how much I meant it.” Gina smiles softly and she meant every word of that declaration and Ricky is left at a loss for words. “Goodnight, Ricky.” Gina adds before planting a soft kiss on Ricky’s cheek taking the skater boy by surprise. Gina smiles sweetly and briefly before making a swift exit. Ricky is left stunned in the car and he exhales deeply as he watches Gina head inside her house. 

Once inside, Gina is met by her mother. “You’re home later than expected.” 

“I’m barely five minutes late,” Gina frowns, “The dance hadn’t even ended by the time I left and I was sitting in the driveway for a while.”

“I noticed, that wasn’t the same car that picked you up.” Her mother highlights. 

“I wanted to leave early so my friend from the musical dropped me home.” Gina explains. 

“Just message me next time.” Her mother softens, “Why don’t you go get ready for bed.” Her smile edges wider before leaving Gina alone in the hallway. 

“The dance was great, mom. Thanks for asking.” Gina exhales quietly before making her way down the hall. Gina knew her mother loved her but at times she felt just as distant as her absent father. 

Shortly after, Ricky arrives home just as his dad was pulling in the driveway. 

“Big night?” Ricky chuckles as they walk towards the front door together. 

“Just a bit of bowling.” He shrugs with a shy smile. “How was the dance?”

“Kinda dramatic.” Ricky laughs as they go inside. 

“I suppose that’s your crowd now.” Mike smiles and pats Ricky’s shoulder. 

“I guess it kinda is.” Ricky shakes his head with a smile. 

“Anything noteworthy?” Mike questions. 

Ricky pauses as he thinks of his surprisingly meaningful car ride with Gina. “I’ll let you know...” 

Mike smiles with furrowed brows at his sons confusing answer. Ricky notices his reaction and shakes it off. “I’m really beat, night, dad.” 

“Night, son.” Mike waves him off. 

Ricky retreats to his room and flops down on his bed with his gaze pointed to the ceiling. Ricky made new friends all the time, it’s not like it’s something noteworthy and yet there was something about this new friend that had Ricky’s mind reeling all weekend.


	2. When There Was Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues after homecoming - based around the episode "What Team?"

First thing the Monday morning after the Homecoming dance, the main cast of the musical gather in the auditorium to shoot their program cover photo.

“Let’s get some air wildcats.” Gina struts on stage with flare, dressed in her Taylor costume.

“Good morning Gina,” Ricky says from behind her, a slight embarrassment on his face but the skater had submitted to his dorky look. Gina turns around and immediately fails to contain a giggle. 

“Pretty good right?” Ricky also chuckles softly as he goes in for a high five. Gina connects with Ricky’s hand and her grip lingers. 

“Troy, you look.. The best.” Gina says in character. 

“Thank you, I try.” Ricky dramatically flips his hair and Gina drops Ricky’s hand to cover her amused grin.

The pair are interrupted when the photoshoot is called into order and it lasted all of 60 seconds before they had to take a break. 

Once the shoot wraps up officially, Gina is answering a text from her mother when EJ approaches. Understandably EJ is confused and ultimately frustrated at how Gina’s “plan” - or lack there of - unfolded. 

When EJ asks Gina “What changed?” She didn’t know how to answer even though she’d been thinking about it ever since Ricky dropped her home after the dance. When EJ states, “I thought you wanted this as bad as I did,” Gina is able to partially verbalised how she feels. 

“It’s more like I felt like I had to get it.” Gina states. Which is true, Gina had given up on the idea of friends a long time ago but she still felt like she had to leave a mark on the schools she left behind - that coupled with her need to please her mother caused Gina’s desperation to be the lead. 

Things got heated between the too before Gina ultimate storms out of the auditorium.

After school that same day there is a rehearsal for the musical, as Gina nears the drama room she spots Ricky approaching from the opposite direction. Ricky’s excitement peaks as he had been hoping to get a chance to speak to Gina that morning and more than their brief exchange about his ridiculous Troy costume but when he saw EJ flag her down first, Ricky chose to keep his distance.

“Gina.” Ricky nods with a smile. 

“Cute sweatshirt,” Gina smirks, “It matches pumpkin.”

“Are we really calling my mom’s car that now?” Ricky scrunches his expression although he was amused. 

“I’m not teasing- Well not really,” Gina laughs softly, “I like orange. It’s my favourite colour.” 

“Mine too.” Ricky smiles as they enter the classroom together. The two peel off in different directions, Ricky goes to set down his guitar case. When he picks up his gaze he notices Gina already busy with Big Red and Courtney so his hopes to talk to her would have to wait. Although the three were mid conversation Ricky notices Big Red peel away quickly before approaching. 

“Speaking of complicated,” Big Red looks around to see if anyone was listening, “So, what happened with Gina on Friday?” He lowers his voice. 

Ricky’s expression is lightly confused as he glances over at Gina and says, “I’m not sure yet.” 

“Okay but did you find out what happened with her and EJ at the dance?” Big Red pushes for more details and Ricky realised Big Red wasn’t asking about what happened between him and Gina. That would be weird of course because nothing happened. At least Ricky kept telling himself all weekend he was being weird for analysing their car ride together so much over the weekend - because nothing happened. 

“Yeah, I’m not sure about that either.” Ricky adds in response to Big Red’s pushing. 

“Okay.” Big Red seems disappointed. “Should I just live vicariously through someone else?” He adds more amusingly. 

Before Ricky gets a chance to say anything, the rehearsal is called into order and things quickly fall apart after that. When the revelation about Miss Jenn comes out the room quickly empties. Both Ricky and Gina remain, disappointed at everyone giving in so easily. 

Ricky fiddles with his backpack as Gina slowly strolls over. “That fell apart fast.” Gina says awkwardly. 

“Nothing fell apart. It’s all going to be okay.” Ricky reassures.

“Do you know something I don’t know?” Gina seems unconvinced. 

“She’s Miss Jenn,” Ricky lets out a breath, “She’s unstoppable. The whole show’s unstoppable.”

“But what if it does stop?” Gina questions. 

“Let’s not go there.” Ricky says in a fluster, “It can’t stop. We still have too much work to do.” Ricky turns to collect his things. 

“Yeah,” Gina says with a light frown and she could tell how much this all meant to Ricky, how the possibility of the show not going on was upsetting him. Gina attempts to lighten the mood, “Hey, uh..” She chuckles softly, “Could I hear that acoustic song idea? It sounded cool.” 

Ricky turns to Gina with a soft expression, much like after she kissed his cheek that past Friday night. Ricky was surprised someone actually showed interest in his idea. “You serious?” 

Gina’s smile is sweet and genuine. “I mean, we’ve got the time.”

“Okay.” Ricky agrees and as he was fetching his guitar from the case he could feel his palms calming up. Although these unexpected nerves arise, Ricky begins strumming and singing the soft ballad. 

“I thought you were my fairytale, my dream when I’m not sleeping. A wish upon a star that’s coming true.” 

Gina stands a short distance away from Ricky swaying gently in place as she listens. Ricky continues, now moving slowly, circling Gina almost, but her body moves to follow him. Gina noticed how Ricky was avoiding her gaze and she smiles to herself at how endearing his nerves were. Ricky finally meets her gaze and stops abruptly. 

“Why’d you stop?” Gina is disappointed. 

“It’s stupid.” Ricky shakes his head.

“No Ricky, it was so good.” Gina stresses. “Please continue?” 

“I don’t know, I feel weird.” Ricky chuckles nervously. 

“Would it help if I sat down and didn’t look at you?” Gina smiles. 

“Maybe.” Ricky’s nervous laughter continues. 

Gina takes perch on one of the boxes with her back slightly turned away from Ricky and points her gaze at the wall opposite her. 

Ricky takes another breath and picks up where he left off, “But then you went and changed the words and now my heart is empty.” 

Gina immediately breaks her promise not to look and turns to Ricky with a warm smile. Ricky didn’t mind too much, instead he finds comfort in her supportive smile and he continues, this time managing to hold Gina’s gaze as he edges closer, ultimately ending up on the box beside her. Ricky’s singing fades out and his bashfulness returns, he jumps up quickly trying to take himself away from the awkwardness he was feeling, “So yeah, there’s that.” he brushes it off. 

“That was really good, Ricky.” Gina says wholeheartedly. “Gosh, I would kill to play guitar like that.”

“Okay, but you’re good at, like, everything else, so I don’t want to hear it.” Ricky shakes his head with a smile.

“What’s “everything else”?” Gina questions. 

“Oh you know, acting, dancing, throwing drinks in people’s faces.” He jokes and they both laugh. 

“I was sort of hoping you’d forgotten about that.” Gina says.

“Yeah, I kinda can’t forget about anything that happened at Homecoming.” Ricky admits softly and Gina is visibly awestricken so Ricky quickly changes the subject, “Should we be doing something?” 

“What do you mean?” Gina has butterflies building in her stomach. 

“Like, to help Miss Jenn.” Ricky clarifies and Gina realises she was reading into things too much. Ricky continues, “Like uh.. letter-writing campaign or something?”

“In one night?” Gina seems uncertain. 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Ricky hangs his head forward with a sigh. 

Ricky’s phone buzzing interrupts them. It’s a text from Big Red asking Ricky to hang out since rehearsals ended early. Ricky doesn’t reply to the text, he still wanted to talk to Gina so he offers a ride in hopes they get the chance to chat more like they did on Friday night. 

“Do you want a ride home?” Ricky asks, “I still have my mom’s car while she’s- doesn’t matter.” Ricky shakes his head. “So, a ride?” 

Gina thinks it over for a moment but shakes her head, “No, it’s okay.” 

Ricky pricks up a brow at Gina’s mood shift. “Is something wrong?” Ricky questions. 

“No.” Gina shakes her head again , “It’s stupid.” 

“Try me?” Ricky insists and after noticing Gina’s still reluctant expression he adds humorously, “Would it help if I sat down and didn’t look at you?” 

“Maybe.” Gina jokes with a chuckle before finally opening up, “My mom is kind of protective so if I get home earlier than expected she’s going to want to know why and it will be a whole thing.” 

“Oh,” Ricky nods as he process it, “No big deal.”

Gina smiles faintly, “But thanks anyway.” 

“I’ll still drive you home, we can just hang out until when rehearsals would have been over.” Ricky laughs off her thinking he was just going to leave. 

Gina studies Ricky’s face and her expression drops, “You don’t have to be so nice to me you know?” 

“We’re friends?” Ricky laughs nervously. 

“I know but if this is just because of what you said at the dance, you don’t need to. We’re cool.” 

“You’re cool.” Ricky states, “I like hanging out with you. So can we forget about what happened at the dance?” 

“I thought you said you kinda couldn’t forget anything that happened at Homecoming?” Gina is soft again. 

Ricky mirrors her softness, “I just meant the part about me being a jerk.” 

“Already forgotten.” Gina smiles sweetly and their locked stare lingers. Gina grows vulnerable again and breaks their silence, “Can I confess something?” 

“Okay?” Ricky raises a brow. 

“I tricked EJ into taking me to the dance.” Gina blurts out. 

“What do you mean?” Ricky is confused. 

“I told him it was apart of some big plan to help him get Nini back.” Gina explains, “But really I was hoping that Nini would see us together and quit the musical because of all the drama.” 

Ricky was at a loss for words so Gina continues, “I wanted to be the lead so bad I didn’t care how I got it.” 

“So at the skatepark?” Ricky asks. 

Gina nods, “I thought if you stayed Nini would surely quit.” 

“Wow.” Ricky furrows his brows. 

“I know.” She sighs, “Classic Gina.” 

“I don’t know if I buy that.” Ricky shakes his head.

“I’m not making this up.” Gina frowns. 

“No, I know.” Ricky nods, “I meant don’t buy that this is “classic Gina”, that’s not you.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Gina asks. 

“Call it a hunch,” Ricky says with a shrug. “Out front of your house when you said you meant what you said at the skatepark but you didn’t know how much you meant it at the time, that was the truth?” Ricky asks although he already knew the answer. 

Gina nods, “At the time I had my own selfish reasons but I did mean it and I’m so over wanting to be the lead in the play.” 

“Really?” Ricky asks although he knew Gina was genuine. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to realise being apart of something is more important than being the star.” Gina smiles. 

“That’s a good way to look at things,” Ricky smiles, “You might even make yourself a few friends.”

“I’m trying,” Gina half smiles. “So, we’re good?”

“I can see you’re a nice girl, Gina and if I don’t make you feel better about “hurting my feelings” this pouty new girl vibe is going to drag on.” Ricky uses Gina’s words from the car trip after Homecoming. 

“Very mature.” Gina folds her arms with a smile. “That’s the part where you say “So you admit I hurt your feelings?”,” Ricky chuckles and Gina continues to act unimpressed. “Gina, we’re good, don’t worry.” 

Gina does eventually soften and with a coaxed head she says, “Thanks, Ricky.”

“For what?” He questions. 

“You sorta reminded me that just because I didn’t want friends doesn’t mean I didn’t need them.” 

Ricky matches her warm smile and nods. “So, you ready to leave all this drama behind, figuratively and literally?” He motions to their drama room. 

“Yes. I am a new women.” Gina states with a chuckle, “And to prove it to you I’m going to help you.” 

“With what?” Ricky asks curiously. 

“I’m going to help you win Nini back.” Gina’s smile weakens and Ricky looks at Gina like that was the last thing he was expecting her to say. “Come on Ricky, it’s obvious she’s the reason you joined the musical in the first place.” 

“Uh,” Ricky was trying to think of what to say. “Thanks?” 

“What are friends for.” Gina chuckles at this awkwardness. Ricky might have swooped in and had Gina feeling some kinda way but she was only just opening herself up to the idea of friends again so she was hardly going to let herself start to crush on a boy. 

“Did you want to get going or did you want to hang out here to kill some time?” Ricky changes the subject. 

“We could always wait at a stop sign for five minutes?” Gina jokes. 

“Very funny.” Ricky says stoically as he gathers his things. 

After dropping Gina home, Ricky heads over to Big Red’s house where an impromptu drama meeting takes place. Even after staying up most of the night to prepare their song and dance to save Miss Jenn, Ricky and Gina find themselves fighting off their yawns to text each other;

3:21am 

G: I feel good about this plan   
R: It has to work 🙏 🙏  
G: It will, don’t worry. You said yourself, Miss Jenn and this show is unstoppable😊😊😊  
R: You’re right  
G: No, they’re your words. You’re right 😂   
R: You’re right. I’m right 😂   
G: This is giving me a headache now haha  
R: Me too. We should get some rest before the big show. Nite Gina 😴  
G: Goodnight Ricky 🧡

Ricky smiles to himself about the orange heart before being overcome with his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a part two! I've decided to stick with this story even if I only get a handful of lovelies reading - that's even more reason to write it! If we're the lesser ship then I want to contribute as much as I can! :) Please do continue to tell me how you're finding the story so far! The next chapter is around homecoming, more off screen moments to come :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a thing? Idk. I have more chapters in mind to continue exploring little ‘off screen’ moments of Rina but I guess it depends on if there is an audience that wants it? If not I guess this was a nice one shot to write hahaha.
> 
> So if you enjoyed this please give me some feedback so I know there are readers out there!
> 
> xx


End file.
